fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kin'alei
"Oye, you ever work with one of them ''Kin'alei befer? I wouldn't trust 'em farther than I could throw them. They started washin' up after that star came fallin' to the west and they don't trust no gods. Somefin' far to suspicious 'bout that iffin' ye ask me."'' -Heinric, local drunk. Description Kin'alei resemble elves, and in fact seem to be another type of that kind. Obviously they are kin in name only though, as the Kin'alei come from far reaches of space. The society from which they hail was strictly atheistic; using science, arcane and psychic magic to make up for the lack of divine power. In fact the mage leaders of their society erected powerful walls of magic to shield their populace from the influence of deities. Physical Description: Kin resemble elves in body type and features but not in height. Kin average shorter than humans and taller than halflings, leaving them on the smaller size of medium. They have long sharp ears like an elf and tend to have very wispy and lithe bodies. The major difference is their ability to change their skin and hair to any color or shade at will. While this might be confusing for non Kin to identify their friends, and foes their race had always included pheromone signifiers which were incorporated into their language. Society: Kin'alei come from a society entirely devoid of divine magic. Because of this they tend to group together in hierarchies resembling magical academia. Relations: Kin tend to not trust others outside their own race, more often they choose to stick to themselves unless the other is willing to accept the Kin's beliefs and way of life. Learning their language is a good sign to a Kin where as the use of the tongues or similar spells is seen as necessary but distasteful. Alignment and Religion: Kin'alei are strictly non-religious. Many are even full blown atheists. Adventurers: Kin'alei that wash ashore in Fiend's Reach often hit the ground running. They know that not only is there a whole world to explore out there, but there's a multitude of worlds to explore. This is beyond just the knowledge of their home world being separate. Rather, they've literally seen with their own eyes the grandeur of traveling from world to world. Going from that to the tiny city that is Fiend's Reach is a radical change that few if any Kin'alei adapt to well. Table: Random Starting Ages Random Height and Weight Male and Female Base Height: 4’11” Height Modifier: +1d12 inches Base Weight: 85 lbs Weight Modifier: +2d6 x 3 lbs Racial Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Confident to the point of arrogant, magic runs in the blood of the kin. This leaves them unaccustomed to physical labor and with a muted sense of empathy. +4 Charisma, -2 Strength, -2 Wisdom. * '''Type: Kin'alei are humanoids with the elf subtype. * Size: Kin'alei are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Kin'alei have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Kin'alei begin play speaking Kin'alei. Kin'alei with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Reacher, Kasatha, Sasquatch, Reacher Elven. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Elven Immunities: Kin'alei are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Blooded Magic: Kin’alei select one metamagic feat as a bonus feat at first level. Magical Racial Traits * Elven Magic: Kin'alei gain a +2 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, they also receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. * Divine Deficiency: Kin'alei cannot begin play with levels of a divine casting class. Some may train into it over their careers, but even then most prefer Oracle or Paladin as opposed to Cleric, which has a direct relationship with their deity. Additionally, they are never Godspawn. Sense Racial Traits * Scent: The Kin'alei's language uses pheromone markers in place of the visual queues common to other languages. They also identify each other by scent in a same way other races do by sight. Kin'alei have the scent universal monster ability. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits can be taken in place of the standard racial traits of the Kin'alei: * Mind over Blood: Some Kin'alei are much more adept at the study of magic rather than the having forceful latent magical talent. They receive a +4 bonus to Intelligence in place of Charisma. This alters the standard Ability Score Racial Trait. Kin'alei Favored Class Bonuses Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. Arcanist: Add 1/6 to the number of points the arcanist gains in her arcane reservoir each day. Bard: Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. Kineticist: Gain 1/6 of an Extra Wild Talent feat. Magitech Gunslinger: Add 1 to the kin's base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the kin has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5); a speed of 34 feet is effectively the same as a speed of 30 feet, for example. Magus: The magus gains 1/6 of a new magus arcana. Medium: When gaining a taboo, the medium can use spirit surge without incurring influence an additional 1/4 time per day. Mesmerist: Increase the mesmerist’s towering ego bonus by 1/3 point (to a maximum increase of +2). Mystic: Add +1/4 point of animus to the mystic’s starting animus pool at the beginning of combat. Occultist: Gain 1/6 of a new focus power. Psychic: Gain 1/6 of a new phrenic amplification. Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. Spiritualist: The spiritualist’s phantom gains 1/6 of a bonus feat. The phantom must meet all prerequisites of the selected feat. Stalker: Gain a +1/5 dodge bonus to AC. Summoner: Add +1/4 to the eidolon’s evolution pool. Warder: Increase the maximum dexterity bonus of worn armor by +1/4. Warlord: Gain 1/5 of a new combat feat. Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level lower than the highest-level spell she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power.Category:Race Category:Elven High Magic Update